Accidents Happen
by Mirandabelle
Summary: HM What can happen when old friends just 'run into each other' Please R
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of M*A*S*H they all belong to Fox, although I wish I owned them!! The characters I create are my own, however if I've inadvertently used someone else's characters or storyline I apologise in advance.  
  
Military and Medical Disclaimer: I am neither a doctor, nor am I in the army, I simply love M*A*SH and I am aware that some of my stories may be inaccurate or impossible medically or militarily. I apologise for any mistakes that I have made.  
  
NOTE: I haven't seen all the episodes of M*A*S*H, as in Australia, reruns are patchy, so if I've got anyone's details incorrect please tell me mirandabelle@bigpond.com Any other comments would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Yet another H/M romance! Sorry if you don't like them, but I do! Please enjoy the story, which picks up well after GFA. This is what happens when old friends just 'run into each other.'  
  
Part One: The Accident  
  
"Ben, Ben, dearest, the baby is kicking my ribs." Ben Pierce looked up, and for an instant saw not his wife's pretty, but currently pained countenance but another face, familiar, but one he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"What, is our baby giving you grief again?" He laughed, as he got up and walked to his wife, Rose who lay in their bed.  
  
"Not half as much grief as you give me Benjamin!" She laughed as he climbed into bed beside her, kissing her neck and ear as he did so.  
  
The phone rang, "Infernal thing" He muttered, before picking it up, "Hello Pierce home,"  
  
There was a familiar voice on the other end, "Hawk?" Ben detached Rose from his arm.  
  
"Beej?" The voice laughed.  
  
"It's me, I just realised we haven't talked in a while, not since you told me Rose was pregnant," Ben laughed now.  
  
"Well, seeing as she's due any day now, that's a long time." He closed his eyes and saw the face, this time stricken with terror, he shook his head, and tuned back into BJ's chatter.  
  
"And Erin's going to be 5, and then she'll be going to school!" Ben chuckled.  
  
"Boy am I glad I've got 5 or 6 years to wait, Molly won't be in school till then." Ben smiled, placing a hand on his wife's stomach and tried to ignore the face, which was still aggravatingly familiar, but as yet unidentified.  
  
"Molly?" queried BJ.  
  
"Yeah Molly, a little tribute to a very good friend - we're guessing the baby is a girl, the way she's carrying." BJ laughed, at that and the two friends kept talking until Rose grabbed her husband's arm.  
  
"Ben, Molly's on her way." BJ heard Rose's remark and quickly ended the call, soon the couple were on the road, driving through the dark, rainy night towards Portland Hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret switched on her wipers as the rain poured harder, she had been driving from Boston, where she and her new husband Rob Milano were living. She was nine months pregnant and she knew that driving so far in her condition on such a night was insane, and she was mentally scolding herself.  
  
Rob, she knew would have followed her and he was probably 30 minutes or so behind her on the road. She reached Portland and stopped to fill her tank, after she paid the cashier she went back out to her car and kept driving.  
  
She passed the hospital and then pulled over, after a few minutes of mulling over the fight she'd had with Rob, she decided to turn around and go home. Without indicating, she pulled out onto the road, only to hear a screech of brakes and a horrible thud as a car hit her. They skidded and spun and then stopped, a horn honked and for the second time that night, the screech of brakes and then a thud of metal filled the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben drove the car, trying to watch the road and stay in his lane but also watch while his wife had another contraction.  
  
"Rose, darling we're nearly there, just hang on." He said, trying to shake the face which had become clearer and clearer to him, blonde hair, which curled softly around a firm jaw, blue eyes that sparkled, and full, kissable lips. He knew it wasn't his wife, after all Rose was a stunning redhead, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
A car pulled out of nowhere and Ben instantly hit the brakes, sliding in the wet, and colliding with the car. The blonde woman in his mind's eye was horribly real, her face was so frightened, and she was the driver of the other car. Ben tried not to panic as the cars slid and spun along the wet road. He saw the woman slump over the steering wheel and looked around frantically for Rose.  
  
He barely saw her as another car ploughed into her side and all three cars rolled down the embankment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hawkeye?" BJ sat anxiously by his friend's bed, since the crash Ben had not woken up, his condition was critical and if he didn't wake up soon, chances were he wouldn't wake up at all.  
  
Daniel Pierce had called BJ after the crash and BJ had flown over immediately, and had kept up an almost constant vigil by his friend's side.  
  
"Hawkeye, wake up, please wake up." BJ's voice trembled as he spoke; his friend was getting sicker everyday. Ben's eyelids flickered and BJ grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.  
  
"Hawkeye, it's me BJ, wake up, please wake up." Ben's eyes opened fully and he blinked for a few minutes in the hospital light.  
  
"Beej?" Ben's voice was weak, "Beej, where's Rose?" BJ couldn't answer this, he knew the truth, neither Rose nor her baby had lived, but he was also under specific orders not to tell his friend right away.  
  
"Hawkeye, I don't know, but I'll get the nurse," BJ fibbed, hoping Ben was still too out of it to know he was lying. The nurse came and was relieved to see her favourite patient and doctor awake again. Ben continually asked where Rose was, but everyone avoided answering it until Daniel Pierce was able to see his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the nursery a small baby cried desolately. She was alone; her mother was also in that terrible car crash and had not woken up. A nurse came to her soothing her, and gave her a bottle.  
  
"When will your mummy wake up?" The nurse asked the infant girl, whose only reply was to suck her bottle hungrily.  
  
The Matron walked in, "Dr Pierce woke up about 15 minutes ago, Dr Pierce senior is telling him the bad news." The nurse, a Korean veteran, Margie Cutler gasped.  
  
"Oh poor Hawkeye, he loved Rose more than that shirt, his robe and his medical certificate." The Matron sighed.  
  
"Yes, but we really must hope that Mrs Milano wakes soon," Margie smiled,  
  
"Major Houlihan has always been a strong woman, she won't give up on her life without a fight." Matron almost smiled,  
  
"Well Nurse, I certainly hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret awoke suddenly and cried out, Daniel Pierce rushing into the room.  
  
"It's okay Mrs Milano, please be calm, there was a very nasty accident, but you are okay." His voice to Margaret was familiar, strangely so, but different, Daniel's hand on her forehead felt strangely familiar too.  
  
"Now Mrs Milano, you'll be okay, I promise you, I'll get a nurse to come and look at you seeing as I'm off duty now, and I have to attend to my son who was also in the accident."  
  
Margaret clasped his hand suddenly, "The accident, you. you know what happened?" Daniel debated for a second.  
  
"Yes I do," Margaret's grip tightened.  
  
"What happened, where's my baby?" Daniel called a nurse into the room and whispered and order to her.  
  
"Mrs Milano, I'm very sorry to say this, but your husband Robert, was in one of the cars that night, he suffered extreme head injuries, massive internal bleeding." The nurse returned with a box of tissues.  
  
"We tried to save him but we couldn't I'm very sorry Mrs Milano." Margaret started crying and Daniel handed her the tissues.  
  
"And my baby?" She asked tearfully, Daniel was still serious, "Well you went into labour immediately during the crash, and you gave birth to a healthy five pound, fifteen ounce baby girl. She's waiting in the nursery for her mummy." The doctor on duty walked in.  
  
"Thankyou, I'll take it from here, I trust she knows what happened?"  
  
Daniel nodded, "Now I really must see my son,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dad! At last someone who won't lie to me," Ben nearly shouted as his father walked in the room.  
  
"Easy Hawk," BJ placed a soothing hand on his friend's arm. Daniel felt awful; he hated having to deliver the bad news, he especially hated having to tell his son that for the second time, the most important woman in his life was dead.  
  
"Son, when the other car hit yours, Rose was killed instantly. We tried everything to save your child, but there was some serious trauma, and your baby, a little girl, didn't make it."  
  
Ben started to cry, "Why dad, why? What happened to the son-of-a-bitch who killed her? I'll kill him myself!" Ben was furious.  
  
"Daniel, tell him." BJ said softly.  
  
"Well, Ben, the driver of the car that killed Rose, died too, but the driver of the other car, the one you hit first, lived and so did her baby, she also gave birth that night, you'll know the name, Margaret Milano."  
  
Ben looked confused, rightly, he had chosen not to go to Margaret's wedding, as he didn't want to see the woman he'd loved so dearly get married to someone else for the second time.  
  
"Margaret Houlihan's married name is Milano. Her husband was in the third car that night." BJ explained, Ben's face turned red.  
  
"So the silly bitch goes out of her way to make my life hell in Korea and now she has to come to Maine and ruin my life as well!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr Pierce, you have a visitor," Ben rolled over; he'd recovered and was moved into the casualty ward three days before and that morning had attended a memorial service for his beloved wife. He fully expected to see his father or one of Rose's relatives, but Margie wheeled in the woman who had in one second, taken away his wife and baby. Margaret Houlihan.  
  
"Hi Hawkeye," she said tentatively. He didn't reply for a second, and tried not to take in the horrible scars on her once pretty face.  
  
"Margie, could you leave us alone please?" He said softly, and Margie complied, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hawkeye, I'm very sorry about what happened." Margaret softly began.  
  
"It's Ben now," he informed her sullenly.  
  
"Okay, Ben, I'm really sorry, you have no idea." Ben's blue eyes remained cold.  
  
"Sorry doesn't fix it, does it? Sorry won't bring back my wife or my daughter." His voice was low, but shook with unshed tears and untold emotions. Margaret reached out to him.  
  
"Ben, I'm really sorry, but do you have any idea what I'm going through?" Ben pulled his hand away.  
  
  
  
"You still have your daughter," he said coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Hawkeye, I don't have my husband, her father. Do I tell Miranda that her father died because he was following my car, to make up for something I'd done?" A tear slid down Margaret's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miranda?" Ben questioned softly, the icy grip of grief tightening on his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My daughter, Miranda Rose." Ben started to cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Margaret, you're doing this deliberately aren't you? Rose was my wife, if we had a daughter we were going to name her Margaret after you, Molly for short, and Miranda, that was Rose's second name, Rosemary Miranda, we were going to call our daughter Molly Miranda. You've ruined my life, don't come and taunt me with what you have, just leave the room and never speak to me again." Ben knew he was acting irrationally, but he hurt so much, he didn't care.  
  
  
  
  
  
Margaret gasped, "Ben, Hawkeye, please it was an accident and I had no idea that your wife's name was Rose, or Miranda, or you wanted to name your baby after me," Ben turned away, and Margaret began to cry but wheeled herself from the room. 


	2. Pen Pals

Part Two: Pen Pals  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben, I think she's really sorry." Daniel said, it was Christmas, 1956 and another card had arrived from Margaret.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had written many letters and cards to Ben since her release from hospital, just short notes, wishing him luck, and finishing with  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ben, please call. Margaret Milano." Ben read through the latest one, this time she had included a small photo of Miranda, she was a pretty baby, who seemed to be a miniature Margaret.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, Ben, write to her, just once and let her know you're okay." Ben nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, take dictation," Ben had very cleverly broken two fingers whilst helping his dad put up the Christmas tree and wasn't able to write. Consequently he was madder than a wet cat and hated having to ask his dad to help him with simple tasks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Margaret, thankyou for your letters, I'm back at home and starting work after Christmas break. Merry Christmas. Yours sincerely, Dr Benjamin F Pierce." Daniel frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you have something a little more, personal, Margaret is a very good friend." He pressed gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WAS a very good friend dad, was. She ruined my life, she took Rose, she took Molly and then had to give her baby the name Rose and I wanted, Miranda." Daniel sighed; another thing his son had inherited was his stubbornness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll post it tomorrow, but it probably won't get there till the New Year." Ben shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever, as long as it gets you and her off my back."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret opened her letter, the address was vaguely familiar, it was a short letter from Hawkeye, she would always know him as that and nothing could make her call him otherwise. She smiled, glad for his reply, but hurt at his abruptness. "Still, it's a start," she thought and picking up her pen, wrote to him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
January 4, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Hawkeye,  
  
  
  
I hope you don't mind me calling you this because this is all I've ever known you as, and I can't think of you as Ben. Thankyou very much for your card, I was very glad to receive it and I wish you the best of luck when you start work next week.  
  
  
  
I have been offered a position at the paediatrics ward in Portland, where Miranda was born and I am thinking of taking it up as I need the money and I will be able to take her to work with me.  
  
  
  
Please write back, Margaret Milano  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
January 17 1957  
  
Dear Mrs Milano  
  
Please call me Ben; Hawkeye was the irresponsible man I was in Korea. I stopped being Hawkeye the day I met Rose.  
  
I started at work yesterday, everyone was glad to have me back and I was glad to be there. It's different when you become a patient in your own hospital and I never want to go through that again.  
  
I heard today that you accepted the position at the hospital, Margie Cutler seems glad; she was the one that told me. Best of luck with that, they're a great mob, and I'd spend a lot more time there if I could.  
  
Ben ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ January 24 1957  
  
Dr Pierce,  
  
I'm calling you that, as it is the only other thing I can bring myself to call you. You never were, and never will be Ben to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou very much for your wishes with my new job. I found an apartment okay, and Miranda is growing fast. I fear I will have to move again, as her crib doesn't fit in any other room but my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, come and see me in the cafeteria at lunchtime, I saw you yesterday, but only for a second. It's silly that two people in the same town, who work in the same place write to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Margaret  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
February 1, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs Milano, I will call you Mrs Milano, as that is who you are.  
  
  
  
Dr Pierce is fine, especially because I'm a doctor and you're a nurse. I never was Ben to anyone in Korea, I was always Hawkeye, but that is a time in my life I'd rather forget. Everything for hereon is my new life; I'm a new man. I'm putting the accident behind me and moving on. Rose will always be dear to me and as the woman who took her away from me, I don't think I'll be able to see you face-to-face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Regrets, Dr Pierce  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
February 10, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Dr Pierce,  
  
  
  
Please, it was only an accident, I'm extremely sorry, and I would like to see you and apologise in person. I have found another apartment, Miranda has her own room, and it is just near the hospital, it's the big block on Ocean View Road, I live in 4B, please come and see me sometime.  
  
  
  
Margaret x  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
February 14, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs Milano,  
  
  
  
This is the first Valentine's Day I am spending without a woman by my side, ever since I was 16; I always had a female to share this day with. This day would have been Rose's and my second anniversary.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou for your photo of Miranda, she is a beautiful child. She looks so much like you. I can't help thinking that Molly would have been 3 months old today, if Rose had lived. Please don't ask to see me; I couldn't take seeing you so happy with your daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr Pierce  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
February 20, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ben,  
  
  
  
If it will make you happy, I will call you that. I am not happy. A woman who claimed that Rob had slept with her all through our marriage just stopped me in the street today and then presented me with a baby, a little boy, Rob's other baby. I don't know how I do it; I pick all the wrong men. Valentine's day would have been the third anniversary for Rob and I.  
  
I spoke to your dad yesterday, he is a very nice man and I can see where you inherit your looks. He said that you are very upset about the crash and the fact that I am working at the hospital. Please don't be angry, however if you are so upset, I will transfer to another hospital.  
  
Please do not call me Mrs Milano; I am going back to my maiden name.  
  
  
  
  
  
Margaret Houlihan x  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
February 28, 1957  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Margaret,  
  
  
  
I will call you Margaret if you will call me Ben. Please don't resign, you are a very important member of the staff and they would be sorry to see you go. I am upset, after all you got to keep something from your life, you have Miranda. I am sorry to hear about Rob, I know how much pain you must be in, after all I saw how badly Donald hurt you. Let me tell you, that I never once hurt Rose like that.  
  
  
  
Dad told me that you spoke, I was very angry at first, but I know I have to deal with it. He is a fine man, and if he weren't old enough to be your father, I would have told you to date him. He never once cheated on a woman, and he has never laid a hand on a human out of hatred.  
  
  
  
Margaret, I am sorry for being so cold. Please meet me in the cafeteria at noon on the 6th of March. Do not bring Miranda; I don't want to see what I am missing yet. If you do not come I will understand, but please, let me buy you lunch, just one time as a sign of how sorry I am to have been so insensitive.  
  
Yours, Ben  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
March 6, 1957  
  
  
  
My darling Ben,  
  
  
  
I hope you don't mind me calling you this, because when I said it before we parted, I meant it. Thankyou for buying me lunch and letting me see you. I accept your apology, and I hope you can accept mine.  
  
I have to stop writing, Miranda needs her dinner, and she still relies on me for most of her meals.  
  
Love Margaret, xoxo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March 11, 1957  
  
Dearest Margaret,  
  
I meant that when I called you that too, but I'm not sure if I know what to think. You called me darling; you haven't done that since Korea. When I saw you and Miranda today I thought I was going to break down and cry, Miranda is so beautiful, she is everything I ever imagined Molly would be.  
  
Margaret, I had a wonderful time when I took you out for lunch that day. Please come to my house for a home cooked dinner on the 20th. Dad is cooking his famous roast. I'll talk to you when you get this letter, and arrange everything properly.  
  
Love Ben xoxo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March 16, 1957  
  
Ben,  
  
Love, it's insane how we keep writing these letters, especially when you think that we talk face-to-face now. I will be glad to come to your dad's for dinner. I heard a lot about his cooking from you during the war. Remember how you'd tell us about his special recipes?  
  
Miranda is starting to roll now, she's a slow developer, I guess it was the trauma of the crash. The doctor warned that there might be some developmental retardation. She suffered lack of oxygen when she was born under the car. But I suppose you know that. She is quite okay in every other aspect, all her limbs and organs work. especially her lungs, you should hear her cry when she wants me!  
  
I have to go, she's crying now for her dinner. Is it okay if I bring her on the 20th?  
  
Take care, Margaret  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
March 21, 1957  
  
My love,  
  
Margaret, this is the last letter I'll write because I'm going to talk to you instead. I just wanted to write you one last time.  
  
I had a lovely time last night, and you didn't have to bring that cake, but it was beautiful. I nearly wept for the taste of something so heavenly, I remembered the time I went nuts for Adam's Ribs back in Korea.  
  
Miranda is a beautiful child, I cannot tell you that enough. Dad likes her too, he loves any baby though, and it makes me sad to think I'll probably never give him a grandchild now.  
  
In the meanwhile, take care my darling  
  
My love and best wishes, Ben 


	3. Just Good Friends

Part Three: Just Good Friends  
  
Margaret Houlihan watched as her baby pulled a face.  
  
"Ben, as much as I love it, I don't think that Miranda likes your fruit cream." Ben laughed, and picked up the little spoon,  
  
"Everyone has different tastes," he said, having a mouthful of his whipped cream and fruit puree mix. "I know what not to feed her this weekend, are you sure that you'll be okay?"  
  
Margaret nodded, "You never worried when I went to Seoul dear, why are you worrying now?"  
  
Ben smiled, "Because, you're leaving behind the little girl who relies on you and I want you to come back in one piece." He touched Margaret's face briefly. Margaret blushed, unaware of Daniel watching them. She was going to visit her parents, and unable to take the six-month-old Miranda, she was leaving her with the Pierces, who were more anxious than she was.  
  
"Umm, Ben?" Margaret whispered, "Your face," He put his hand to his cheek, feeling for what was wrong and Margaret delicately wiped off the cream on his chin. "Oh," Ben nearly blushed. He studied the yellowish blob on her finger, before taking her wrist and guiding her hand to his lips.  
  
"Yum," he whispered. "You taste nice," he murmured, as their faces got closer. They were about to kiss when Miranda let out a yell. She began to fuss in her highchair, struggling to get free and both people rushed to release her.  
  
Margaret set Miranda down on the floor and smiled as she crawled a few unsteady paces.  
  
"She was slow rolling, but she's an early crawler." Daniel observed. "And Maggie, if you want to make the flight, we'll have to leave now." Daniel called Margaret Maggie, and she liked it, however, he was the only one who could get away with it. Margaret straightened her hair hastily.  
  
"Thanks for driving me Daniel, Miranda, come here," She lifted her daughter.  
  
"Be good little baby," She kissed her and handed her to Ben.  
  
"Thanks Ben, I wouldn't have been able to go, if it weren't for you taking my little girl for me. There's a list of all the numbers upstairs, now take good care of my baby." She hugged them both tightly and after a goodbye kiss on her forehead from Ben, she was ready to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret pulled her car out of the driveway and Ben watched it go. Margaret had been an almost constant visitor to the Pierce household in the last month, after she had returned from visiting her family.  
  
"Maggie sure likes you," Daniel commented, as she drove off, tooting her horn.  
  
"Dad, Margaret and I are just good friends, that's all, nothing more." Daniel rolled his eyes, and picked up a toy that Miranda had dropped.  
  
"Good friends who call each other 'sweetie' and 'darling' and 'love' all the time. Good friends who leave poor old me with Miranda so they can have a private date out at a restaurant somewhere. Good friends who get so close and nearly kiss." Ben scratched his cheek, embarrassed, his dad could read him like a book.  
  
"Dad, Margaret and I are friends, and we've never tried to be anything more." Daniel chuckled at his son's defensive manner.  
  
"Whatever you say son, whatever you say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret squealed as Ben lifted her and swung her around.  
  
"Ben! Put me down!" Margaret demanded as Ben dropped her on the picnic blanket. Daniel laughed, Margaret looked so happy and beautiful, that Daniel had to wonder why Ben and she were still just friends.  
  
Ben after all, had practically raised Miranda with Margaret since she was four months old, now she was nine months and was extremely attached to Ben.  
  
"Drink?" Ben called, handing Miranda a small bottle. The baby grasped it in her hands and started to drink.  
  
"Juice, thanks Ben honey," Margaret called.  
  
"Juice all round!" Ben announced, pouring three drinks and handing them around. It was August and they were enjoying the last of Maine's summer weather with a picnic in the park.  
  
Margaret looked amazing, wearing a light print dress. She had initially refused to come as Hawkeye was wearing his shirt, combined with a pair of white shorts, but eventually her sense of humour got to her and she agreed to let him wear it.  
  
They were having fun, the accident and hatred put behind them, and as it started to rain, they regretfully packed up and went home, sorry their fun day was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben smiled and offered Margaret his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, coming forwards so fast that Ben felt he had to wrap his arms around her. They stood on the sand for a while, Ben's arms holding Margaret tightly.  
  
"Ben?" Margaret pulled back, and pointed behind them. Daniel was coming up the beach, Miranda in his arms, whom as he got closer appeared to be crying.  
  
"What's the problem my little Sweet Pea?" Margaret ran toward Daniel and took her daughter whose sobs subsided once she was safe in her mother's arms.  
  
"She'd just had enough, I think someone's tired." Daniel said, as Miranda gave an enormous yawn. It was still quite warm for autumn, especially in Maine and the four people had just spent the day on the beach.  
  
"I guess we should head back, Miranda's near exhausted." Margaret smiled and gave Daniel the 11-month-old baby, who sighed and cuddled into his chest.  
  
"She's not the only one," Ben chuckled and lifted Margaret. Surprised, she put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I'll take you up to the car," Ben offered lovingly, and Margaret found nothing better to do than to rest her head on his chest and, like her daughter, was nearly asleep by the time they reached the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel chuckled as Ben escorted Margaret upstairs to her apartment; he followed at a distance, watching as Ben helped Margaret put Miranda to bed.  
  
"She's had a big day, I mean, she crawled all the way along the beach and back," Margaret smiled at her daughter.  
  
"And dad helped her walk on the pier," He rested his hand on the edge of the crib.  
  
"Goodness, she's been a busy girl," Margaret's hand lay on top of Ben's, her fingers curling over his hand ever so slightly.  
  
"Hmm, dad sure loves her." Ben shifted his hand under hers and somehow they wound up holding hands.  
  
"She's very lucky," Margaret nodded as they turned away. Miranda was now sound asleep. They left the room, holding hands ever so lightly.  
  
'Take care Ben, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Margaret and Ben smiled and bid each other farewell, stretching their arms to remain holding hands.  
  
"Okay Margaret dear, look after yourself." Ben whispered as her hand slipped from his grasp.  
  
"See ya Maggie!" Daniel called as they left. Margaret went to her window, and watched the street as the car pulled away, and continued watching it long after the car was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, are you still just friends?" Daniel teased, and his son gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"Yes, we are, we're still just very good friends." Ben insisted, turning left.  
  
"Of course you are. You're just such good friends that you hold hands, and she lets you carry her and call her 'dear' wow, I wish I could be friends with a woman like that." Daniel teased gently, and Ben had to smile, he and Margaret were very close.  
  
"I know it looks like more, but Margaret is my friend and work colleague okay?"  
  
"Okay son, if you're that sure I'll believe you." Daniel said as Ben stopped the car.  
  
Ben was glad, but to be honest, he wasn't that sure. 


	4. Inklings of What Could Be

Part Four: Inklings of What Could Be  
  
Ben read his birthday card again, it was simple enough.  
  
"Dearest Ben, With all my love and best wishes on your birthday, now that you're so old! Take care now that you're 35! Lots of Love Margaret and Miranda, xoxo"  
  
But however simple it was, Ben couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Margaret tell him she loved him, or to say it to her, or to hold her close, or kiss that beautiful neck or to touch her beautiful body, or to make love with her. . .  
  
Margaret ducked apologetically out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Ben, I had no idea!" She called through the door.  
  
"That's okay Margaret," he called back, and in a second he appeared, fully clothed. She was staying with Pierces overnight as her neighbours' apartment was being painted and the fumes made her sick.  
  
Margaret had become so welcome in the Pierce household, she was generally able to walk into a room without knocking, but this time she was left-red faced as when she'd walked in, Ben was just stepping out of the shower, with not so much as a towel to grace his body. As she closed the door behind her and set Miranda on the bench, Ben teasingly stuck his head back in.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He poked his tongue out at her and she threw a towel at him. She ran a bath and she put Miranda in before getting in herself.  
  
"D'ya know something Miranda, I like that man, I really do." Miranda blew a bubble by way of response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben poured the champagne, and held the glass out to Margaret. It was November 14, Miranda's first birthday but also a year since Rose, Molly and Rob had died. A year since the accident and a year since their lives had changed forever. He poured himself some too and raised his glass.  
  
"To Rosemary Miranda Pierce, I love you now, and always. Molly Miranda my girl, I never once saw you, but I love you anyway." He glanced at Margaret who shook her head.  
  
"No," She head practically denied her marriage to Rob ever since she'd found out he'd cheated on her.  
  
"Cheers," Ben murmured, touching his glass to Margaret's, they gazed into each other's blue eyes and drank.  
  
They continued to drink, switching to something harder and after their fourth, fifth, or possibly sixth drink, Ben leant across the two feet between them to plant a little, awkward, inexperienced and wobbly kiss on Margaret's lips.  
  
She looked at him, wishing the world didn't swim so badly, she hadn't touched any alcohol since Korea and the first booze in a while had a dramatic effect on her body. She tilted her head, and like an eight-year- old, nervously kissed him back. They both blushed red to the tips of their ears.  
  
"Well, I'd better go," Margaret stood up.  
  
"You are too drive to drunk Margaret, never, you'll just have to stay here!" Ben ordered, it wouldn't have been the first time Margaret and Miranda had slept at Ben's house, they had spent nights there when they had visited too late and Margaret was too tired to drive home, or when Miranda had been settled and no one wanted to wake her.  
  
Ben had also slept at Margaret's apartment on similar occasions, but after that kiss, they were both nervous. Not that anyone could have said the kiss was much, but although neither of them knew it, the idea had been very much on both of their minds lately and now that it had actually happened, they were unsure of what they felt.  
  
Margaret sat down again, "Ben, I really can't keep crashing on you like this," she insisted.  
  
"Margaret, don't argue with me!" Ben said playfully, wagging his finger at her. Margaret decided not to argue, and accepted the drink he handed her.  
  
They kept drinking a little longer, and both definitely drunk, and tripping over, they made their way upstairs, hoping that neither Miranda nor Daniel would be disturbed.  
  
At Ben's door they both tried to pass through the space together and nearly got stuck. He went to his wardrobe to pull out something for Margaret to wear, Ben turned and somehow, as she came forwards to meet him, they got tangled and then fell on his bed, side by side.  
  
"Night," Margaret murmured and fell asleep. Daniel came in at 8, to find both people asleep, cuddled closely. He smiled softly at the couple and left. Ben heard him and woke.  
  
"Margaret," He mumbled and at her name, she too woke and both people blushed at the realisation that they spent the night together. Ben broke the awkward silence, with a joke.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maggie, it sounds like you're in love," Daniel teased gently, Margaret was like the daughter he and his wife had never had.  
  
"I am not!" Margaret protested hotly, "I'm not. I just want to know what, knowing Ben is like, if you get my drift. I shouldn't be saying this to you, you're his father,"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Maggie, don't worry, I think that day will come, now my lunch break is over, and I have to go." He smiled and left the cafeteria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beej, you think I'm crazy don't you?" Ben said, gripping the phone receiver.  
  
BJ laughed, "Well, if you must know, you are. Margaret, I know how close you've become but wanting that . . . Hawkeye, I'll admit we've had some harebrained schemes in our day, but this tops them all. Look it might be 4 there, but it's 7 here and I've gotta grill some burgers for dinner." The conversation ended and Ben hung up the phone.  
  
"Ben, what is it?" Daniel asked as he came in the room. Ben had flopped, full-length along the couch and was massaging his eyes.  
  
"I want to know what it's like to wake up with Margaret in my arms every morning." Daniel almost laughed.  
  
"Those two need to talk more often," He thought and then added aloud, for his son's benefit. "Ben, that day will come one day. You might just have to go after it a little. But not the way I heard you did in Korea. try to romance her a little."  
  
"As if she'd want to anyway,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since they'd woken up together, they'd avoided staying late enough to warrant sleeping at each others' houses again. They'd both had a taste of something nice, something they both wanted, but they just had to learn to go after it and trust each other. 


	5. Playing Cupid

Part Five: Playing Cupid  
  
Daniel smiled and watched as Margaret and Ben cooked dinner.  
  
Margaret had moved into the Pierce household after a fire levelled her apartment block. Margaret and Miranda had escaped with the clothes on their backs and a few small possessions. They had become very close, even though Margaret was sleeping in the spare room.  
  
Daniel laughed as Margaret bossily showed Ben how to do something the 'right way' and laughed harder as Ben resumed doing the way he was doing it in the first place.  
  
He went to the phone, and called a fancy French restaurant. "Hello, Daniel Pierce here, I'd like to book a table for two on Friday night." He smiled and hung up the phone five minutes later as Margaret called that dinner was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel smiled and waved from the porch as Ben and Margaret drove away. He'd convinced them to go on the date that he'd planned at the restaurant. Miranda, now a cute 16-month-old waved with him.  
  
"Bye!" She called, even after the car was long gone. "Come on kiddo, it's bedtime." Daniel said, taking her hand.  
  
"No, no, no!" Miranda protested loudly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Daniel argued, swinging the girl into the air and carrying her into the house. "I'll tell you a story, about Hawkeye the Indian." His voice dripped with temptation Miranda laughed.  
  
"Bedtime now!" She agreed happily.  
  
Later as Daniel checked on her, he realised that Margaret and Ben had been gone for four hours, and he couldn't help wonder what they were getting up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They'd had a lovely dinner, and as they left the restaurant, they weren't ready to go home, so they decided to go for a walk on the beach. It was March, and still quite fresh, but that didn't stop them removing their shoes and splashing in the waves.  
  
"Do you think dad planned this night to try and get us together?" Ben said suddenly, and in the moonlight, Margaret blushed.  
  
"Yes, I said something to him that might have given him the idea that I, well you know."  
  
Ben laughed, "So did I." they both blushed and looked away.  
  
"Well, I think we should just stay friends," Margaret mumbled awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah," Ben agreed as they kept walking, trying to ignore the fact that their bodies were getting closer and closer and that they were holding hands.  
  
They returned to Ben's car and drove home, and Daniel was a little let down to find Ben and Margaret asleep in their respective beds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret gasped as she went into the nurses' staffroom and saw the bunch of flowers. She checked the card, 'Sister Margaret Houlihan' She opened the card and saw in neat, curly script.  
  
"Dear Margaret, you are more beautiful every time I see you. Ben xoxox " Daniel passed the door in time to see Margaret smell the flowers, and then he heard her whisper.  
  
"Oh the darling," Daniel smiled and kept walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr Pierce, this came for you," The lady behind the reception desk handed him a box.  
  
"Thanks, good-looking," He accepted the box and winked at her. He had been in a better, more flirtatious mood since his date with Margaret.  
  
He retired to his office to open it. There was a small, very expensive bottle of cologne, the one he liked. There was a card too.  
  
"Dearest Ben, a small present to thank you for the most wonderful night I had in a long time, my love Margaret xoxox " Daniel knocked on the door and came in as Ben kissed the little card.  
  
"I'll talk later dad, right now I have someone to thank." He left the room, and Daniel smiled and rubbed his hands together pleased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben and Margaret met in the hallway, and nearly ran into each other.  
  
"Thankyou so much!" They exclaimed together,  
  
"What?" They then questioned together.  
  
"You sent me flowers. . ."  
  
"And you gave me cologne. . ." They both started laughing and Ben pulled Margaret into an empty room.  
  
"Right, I never sent flowers, I'm sorry but I didn't" Margaret nodded.  
  
"And I never sent you cologne, I think that one you like so much is hideous."  
  
Ben laughed, "Okay, so I gave you the flowers, didn't I?" He asked, raising a significant eyebrow.  
  
She laughed and nodded, "Yes, and I sent you cologne, so we'll just have to let whoever is doing this believe we believe."  
  
They laughed, hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel was frustrated, those two were so blind! He'd arranged for so many things, flowers, cards chocolates and they were still friends. Granted, very good friends, but still friends and not lovers.  
  
They'd go for long walks and come back unchanged in their attitude towards each other. Miranda was a real chatterbox now, and Daniel knew that he'd have to rely on the strongest link between his son and Margaret if they were ever to fall in love.  
  
"Daddy!" Miranda called, holding her hands up to Ben.  
  
Confused he picked her up, and looked at Margaret who shrugged innocently, but secretly loved it. She had always wanted Miranda to call Ben daddy, but she had in her 16 months of existence had never really called him anything. Ben smiled; he liked it too, and made up his mind to talk to Margaret to find out if she liked it.  
  
"Well, kiddo, it's bed time, so how about you go to mummy and she can give you a bath?" He went to hand Miranda to Margaret but the toddler resisted.  
  
"Daddy bath!" Ben raised his eyebrows at Margaret who nodded, "Would you please, I have to call a couple of people and I need to do it before 8." Ben laughed.  
  
"Well kiddo I guess that it's just you and me!" Miranda squealed, her reply joyfully.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret and Ben leant on the edge of Miranda's crib; the hot sticky summer nights were making it hard for her to sleep. But at the moment, the little baby in all her blonde angelic beauty; was sound asleep.  
  
"She's so beautiful, isn't she daddy?" Margaret asked teasingly. Since the first time that Miranda had called Ben daddy, both people had endorsed it heavily and that was the only thing that she now called Ben.  
  
"She's beautiful mummy" Ben replied seriously and Margaret looked at him, half-surprised.  
  
"She's beautiful, just like her mummy." He said softly, and embarrassed, she dropped her eyes.  
  
"Don't I like to see your beautiful eyes," He lifted her chin so she looked up at him.  
  
"I'll never hurt you, you know that Margaret." He kissed her softly, gently and she slid her arms around his neck, tighter and tighter still as his arms around her waist pulled her close.  
  
They walked as one to the large window-seat. They sat down and even though it was hot, and uncomfortable, they cuddled close, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben ran a soft hand down Margaret's face. They had spent the hot nights in 'neutral territory' sleeping on makeshift beds on the veranda, trying to cool off.  
  
"Ben, what?" She murmured, stirring.  
  
"Margaret, I love you," he whispered, kissing her face.  
  
"I love you too," She sleepily replied, kissing him also, missing his lips and getting a mouthful of ear.  
  
"Look at the stars Margaret, they're beautiful." Margaret opened her eyes and sat up, and looked around.  
  
"Ben, they are so beautiful, but why did you wake me up?" Ben smiled.  
  
"I think dad told Miranda to call me daddy. He's been trying so hard to get us together."  
  
Margaret smiled now, "Yes, I know, he was so frustrated that we were so, so blind. " Ben took her hand.  
  
"Tonight marks the start of something I think. Margaret, how would you feel about going steady with me?" Margaret laughed, and then seemed surprised at the hurt look that crossed Ben's earnest face.  
  
"Going steady, Ben, we're not in high school!" Ben shrugged, then, knowing he had been a little childish.  
  
"Okay, how about we start a new relationship, like the one we could have started so many times before?" Margaret smiled and kissed Hawkeye by way of response. 


	6. Lovers

Part Six: Lovers  
  
Ben and Margaret walked along the beach, holding hands. They'd taken a long lunch just to be together, Miranda was at home, with Daniel. She was nearly two and the undeniable apple of her parents' eyes.  
  
Ben and Margaret were very deeply in love with each other, they'd spend hours just talking and cuddling close, and their favourite pastime was looking after Miranda.  
  
The little girl was quite an individual now, running around, taking an interest in everything and with a rapidly growing vocabulary.  
  
They headed back to work, and as Ben dropped Margaret off at her door, he kissed her. "I love you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Margaret, Ben and Miranda all sat in the large bath. Miranda sat between her parents who lovingly watched as she splashed and played.  
  
"Miranda," Margaret called, Miranda turned her head and while her back was to her father, he quickly squirted shampoo onto her head, Miranda always hated getting her hair washed.  
  
"No, no, no!" She yelled, while Margaret rubbed the shampoo into lather atop her golden curls.  
  
"Mummy!" Miranda wailed as Ben rinsed her hair, careful to keep the suds out of her eyes.  
  
Daniel came in, "What's all the - oh." He disappeared again as Miranda quieted now that the worst was over.  
  
"You know Margaret, there is nowhere in the world I'd rather be right now. I have beautiful you and beautiful Miranda. My beautiful daughter and my beautiful . . ." He paused, and then called aloud, for his father.  
  
"Dad, can you take Miranda?" Daniel appeared and removed Miranda, wrapping her in a towel.  
  
"As I was saying, my beautiful daughter and my beautiful. wife?" Margaret gasped.  
  
"Ben, you're not proposing, here, in a bath, but I look a fright!" Ben eyed her for a second, a cheeky grin on his face  
  
"You look just fine to me." Margaret laughed.  
  
"You know what I mean!" She picked up a bucket of Miranda's and filled it with water.  
  
"Well, Margaret Houlihan, will you marry me?" Margaret dumped the soapy water over Ben's head.  
  
Spluttering, he asked cheekily, "Is that a no then?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye, bye Sweet pea," crooned Margaret, lifting her baby and hugging her tight.  
  
"You be good for Grandad." She told her mock-sternly.  
  
"Bye mummy." Miranda hugged her mother, tightly, trying not to cry. Even at two, she'd promised 'no tears when mummy and daddy go on moon' and she was trying very hard, Margaret smiled as she gave Miranda to her dad to say goodbye.  
  
"You be good okay kiddo?" Ben exhorted his 2-½ year old daughter and hugged her. It was too much, Miranda started crying.  
  
"Daddy, take me on moon please?" She asked tearfully as Ben and Margaret Pierce prepared to leave for their honeymoon in Hawaii.  
  
"Miranda Rose Pierce, I'd take you to the stars, I'd take you to the sun, I'd take you to France, I'd take the cake, I'd take umbrage, I'd take two and call you in the morning, I'm sorry but I won't take you on this honeymoon!" Miranda pouted, as Ben hugged her close again.  
  
"I'll bring you back something okay?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Dolly, daddy, bring dolly!" Miranda bounced up and down.  
  
"Are we ever going to go?" Margaret asked as Ben and his daughter said goodbye.  
  
"Okay Margaret my love, just coming." He ran down the steps and they got into the taxi. Miranda waved until the car was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several months later, Margaret held her new baby Molly Miranda to her chest as she proudly stepped over the threshold of the Pierce household.  
  
"Mummy!" Miranda yelled, running to greet her mother. Margaret smiled as her daughter, peered eagerly at her new sister.  
  
"Molly?" She asked, and Margaret smiled proudly.  
  
"Yes love, that's Molly Miranda." Miranda giggled,  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yes, like you," When Molly had arrived on January 8 1960, what would have been Rosemary's birthday, Ben and Margaret decided to give their new daughter the name that Rose and Ben had planned for their daughter years ago, even if Miranda already had one of the names.  
  
"D'ya know something Ben?" Margaret asked later that night as they put Miranda to bed. "I'll love you forever, you know that?" Ben smiled and kissed his wife.  
  
"Yes, of course, and I'll always love you too." 


	7. 10 Years On

Part Seven: Ten Years After the Accident  
  
Miranda sleepily slipped her arms around her father's neck as he carried her to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Sweet pea," He murmured, as he put her in her bed. Margaret came to the door.  
  
"She's always loved you doing that Ben, sometimes I think we spoil them." Ben shook his head,  
  
"Can you spoil a child by loving him or her?" He asked, and Margaret gave a resigning sigh.  
  
"I suppose not, but if you could our four would be the most spoiled babies on earth!" Ben laughed along with his wife.  
  
Miranda Rose was nine and 364 days, and her little sister Molly Miranda was seven. After that two more babies had been born. Libby-Jane, short for Elizabeth Janine, who was six and Ben Junior who was four. He was called BJ, and as his father often stated with teasing pride, "At least his B and J stand for something!" Those four children were all very much loved and wanted.  
  
"Now we'd better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, Miss Miranda's turning 10."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Molly, Angel, please put your coat on. Libby-Jane where are you, Shortcake! Come out from there, and bring BJ with you. Miranda Sweet pea, be a love and hold these flowers for me. Ben! Come on! Angel, don't do that, see Molly, here let me kiss it better. Shortcake put on your coat, you're a big girl of six, and you can look after yourself. BJ my little Scamp, come here." Margaret issued instructions and got her children ready. They were starting of Miranda's birthday in way they always had, ever since the first year after the crash, a visit to Rosemary and her baby's grave.  
  
Ben ran downstairs and scooped BJ into his arms. Putting his son on his shoulders he opened the door.  
  
"Alright, I want you all to be on your best behaviour okay?" Ben said seriously, four little voices saying, "Yes daddy!" made him smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben bent alone over Rosemary's grave.  
  
"Take care wherever you are my Rosemary." He whispered, putting a spray of pink rosemary on the grave. Ten years and he had never once forgotten to do that, a tear crept to his eye, and he brushed it away.  
  
He joined his family visiting Daniel's new grave, dug only that summer. After a few minutes' thought and reflection, the group gathered up their belongings and went home to enjoy Miranda's birthday in a way that was fitting for such a beautiful girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Margaret, here's to us, to all the times we've shared together. To our love and our happiness, and our children. Ten years ago I never would have seen myself here. I would have imagined Rosemary and our daughter Molly, but now I wouldn't trade for the world. Accidents happen, and for all that accident took away my wife and baby, it brought a new one into my life." Ben raised his glass and kissed his wife.  
  
"To us, to all the years we've had and all the years to come. I too would have seen a future with Rob and our two perfectly planned children and not even thought of you. But that night changed everything. It changed for the worse, you lost your wife and baby, I lost my husband. It also changed us for the better, we found each other, and I was saved the heartbreak of a divorce with Rob." They clinked their glasses and took a sip.  
  
Gazing into each other's eyes they kissed once, twice, thrice, and continued, one for every year.  
  
Ten years had come and gone since that horrible night, but with each other, they found the warmth and love to recover and then the strength to continue, for whatever the years ahead may hold. 


End file.
